


Five Things Kowalski Should NOT Be Allowed To Do On A Park Bench While Ray Is Babysitting Maria's Kids

by belmanoir



Category: due South
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, More Joy Day Fest, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmanoir/pseuds/belmanoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: "Ray and Ray and a park bench."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five Things Kowalski Should NOT Be Allowed To Do On A Park Bench While Ray Is Babysitting Maria's Kids

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brynnmck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brynnmck/gifts).



> Prompt: "Ray and Ray and a park bench."

1\. Feed Ray's second doughnut to a passing Husky. But the dog looks like Dief, so Ray doesn't say anything.

2\. Slouch.

3\. Lean towards Ray, just a little. Just enough that Ray can smell him. He's wearing Ray's aftershave because he's too lazy to go to the store and buy more of his own. Ray's been nagging him about it--that stuff's not _cheap_ \--but secretly he kinda likes it.

4\. Stretch his arm out, casually, along the top of the park bench. And Kowalski is the only guy Ray's ever met who could pull that move and make it look like his arm just really needed the extra legroom. But Ray wasn't born yesterday. He knows Kowalski's doing it on purpose. 

5\. Talk. Kowalski's actually behaving, he's talking about their cases and what they should order for dinner and baseball, but when the back of Ray's neck brushes his arm he stutters, and when Ray glances over at him he says defensively, "Hey, when I'm hard it's, uh, _hard_ to make small talk," and snickers.

There is no way, no way in hell, that Ray is gonna make it till Maria gets off work.


End file.
